


someone to you

by rekiszn



Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: And in love, But not exactly, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Good for them, Light Angst, M/M, Soft boys are soft, Songfic, This just in, i have associated this song w them in my head, i have no regrets about it, i use that tag liberally, its v e r y light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiszn/pseuds/rekiszn
Summary: "i wanna be somebody to someone.""someone to you."
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: p5 twitter drabbles <3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961440
Kudos: 20





	someone to you

**Author's Note:**

> i made,,, a tweet,,, then wrote this,,, bcuz i couldnt stop thinking abt said tweet,,, enjoy :D

the song that came on made akira's eyes light up.

ryuji loved seeing that happen, the way he got excited over small things. the way his eyes lit up when his favorite song came on shuffle, or the way he practically vibrated with excitement when his favorite book became the conversation topic. it was cute, his excitement. it was something akira didn't show often. it was always a treat to see.

the raven got up from his spot on the bed, grabbing ryuji's hand and dragging him along.

ryuji recognized the song, smiling to himself.

akira stood with him in the middle of the attic, swaying to the music. ryuji joined in, his eyes locking with akira's.

"i don't wanna die, or fade away," akira sang softly, grinning. "i just wanna be someone."

"dive and disappear with out a trace," ryuji sang back, making the raven giggle. "i just wanna be someone. well, doesn't everyone?"

"and if you feel the great dividing." akira began to bounce slightly, ryuji copying the action.

"i wanna be the one you're guiding, cause i believe that you could lead the way." ryuji pulled akira closer, wrapping his arms around the others waist. akira mirrored his action, wrapping his arms around ryuji's neck.

"i just wanna be somebody to someone," akira sang softly, his eyes never leaving ryuji's.

"i wanna be somebody to someone," ryuji sang in response.

"i never had nobody and no road home." akira looked down. ryuji kissed his forehead.

"i wanna be somebody to someone." akira looked back up, a grin engraving itself to his features.

"and if the sun's upset and the sky goes cold, then if the clouds get heavy and start to fall," they sang together this time, wearing matching grins that had no plans of leaving anytime soon. "i really need somebody to call my own, i wanna be somebody to someone."

"someone to you," akira whispered, burying his face in ryuji's shoulder. ryuji smiled, tears burning the corner of his eyes.

"someone to you," he whispered back. akira held him tighter. ryuji turned his head, placing a light kiss to akira's temple.

"i love you," the raven mumbled into his shoulder.

"i love you too."


End file.
